jinnfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Damalsami/Shaitan Iblis father of all ediots
haitan has declared war against mankind / Aliens are *emons *haitan Investigating X files : Disclosed 549.947.00 *Its written from the prospective of Semitic belief of one and only God . War against belief and the hidden enemy of human kind.Its thought to be two million years or more old story.Shaitan who still walks on earth by the permission of the god he had the privilege for his past good deeds to be close to God & to converse with the Creator himself directly very few had that chance go so close to Almighty God can you emazin?This stupid ediot blew it what any one ever wanted he had it .Because of his ego he lost it.all of them are not Shaitan nor they are bad .A sect called Shaitan are bad .jinns in in genarel have five to nine sects each have different ability and weakness.A sect called Shatan is of jinns but unlike them Shaitans are ugly ,brutal, criminals in nature.Openions are though the subject is very interesting. mystical. fantasy, or myth, scary and seems suppernatural that is not so these beings pretended to be so but they are not eventually a bit different creatures lives among of far from us .ots better for keep a distance from them spacially from the Shaitan sect. ***Warning :The Agents experienced some abnormal activity during study and investigation . And accounted physical attack or unusual harm during certain excess of vital information .So researchers need to take safety measures before going in to deep studies or experiments.And keep in close contract with a good affiliation with an experts.In case of emergency recite * I seek refuge of almighty God he who is the listener & all knowledgeable from the harm of cursed Shatan. One sect of them appointed each one for each human to wish-per & infecting messing with our negative thoughts like a parasite.from enchant text It's mention that this is Iblis Shaitan or earlier known as Lucifer naw as Iblis Shatan head of all wicked demons sect called Shaitan & also leader of wicked human followers.He who is brave honest with strong mind & will power it has a little power over him? Subject to investigation : They comes in forms of Humans or Dead People or Aliens or half animal half human like or Dragons Bigfoot, or black dog or cat or snakes or Fairies or Mermaids man or women some time as Dracula .they can see us but we can not see them.they in habits in deserts & seas mostly .they have there country cities .they has schools hospitals government they are Christians Muslims Hindus Buddhist Jews Atheist Communists they have oppressor rulers and good ruler too very similar to our society ,we humans have loop holes or state of mind like when we are in Extrime Enger or in Adulter formocation Extrime fear in those states they get inhabited in our body.in India also other parts of the world people take them as Gods & Worship them they expirience fake dreams or spiritual experiences through Shaitans to make human commit the greatest sin of all that is make a partner with God, God never share his divinity with any one.Shatan has trapped the Christians this way to worship Prophet Jesus as God either then God . they help magicians if he worship demons .Demons perform black magic for them in Africa it's like epidemic it causes death to victims or cause loss of business ,breaking up family's and create hate among family members and friends there primary weapon is creating fear & dissipation . Ordinary demons lives for three to seven thousand years .Shatan or Iblis is the head of the bad demons name Shatan this spices lives far longer then ordinary once how long they live Unknown and posses far more Powerful then the ordinary ones .Six Army of Shatan deployed against humans with evil different task headed by Six of iblises sons .Dissipation as they say that he created on Earth nobody can avoid there web of dissipation .They made it so hard to reach the truth it's near to impossible . If one is true blessed he can only see the truth.they maintain a complete goverming system world wide which work with evil men world lieders too.its throwne is in the seas. Shatan has declared war against humanity from enchant time.All conspiracy of war conflict are blueprint from Shaitan. All the greatest conspiracy against humans On the earth are from human Shaitan and Shaitan him self together. It is said that Shaitan Greatest of his success is turning away humans from worshiping one and only god interested of that humans under dissipated by shaitan they start worshipping Humans,prophets,Saints Sufis or creations Shaitans idels and corrupt almost every holy books sent by God. Shaitans one of greatest project is time traveling ,he created a fake imitated dimension that You will experience you are traveling through time. Some of them described as shape shifters only few spacial one can do so one sect can fly others lives in toilets sewerage's human waste is there food.other kinds eats animal bones & caw-dung.some them lives among us with family's of good demons and keep us safe from bad once.bad once is enemy to humans harmful to bad people or non religious or venerable to phobic people .they attack three kinds of people most whom with Extreme Fear, Extreme Anger & Adultery Fornications.You can find a pattern almost similar in forms & events in every ancient civilization & in modern-day society's every corner of the world this creatures existence appears in various form & god & goddess which makes a little séance. Findings: You also find destruction of those society's as they become morally corrupt.& of those fake gods are not in use any more. 1.First question is keeping human away from believing in God matters so much to them & why they hate God & Believers ? 2.The second question is why this particular sect of demons became fears enemy to humans? 3.Why are they such secretive like playing hide and seek game with us why don't they come out? God Allmighty knows the best. References: Documented Exorcism Documented Interview with good and bad demons Religious texts Ancient scriptures Live Investigations This case is open for further investigation. Agent Fox Molder & Agent Scally *** the author can not held responsible for any unwanted occurrences and this article is only meant for increase awareness & study purpose only .Authenticity not confirmed.Maybe subject to copyright law. Author Category:Blog posts